roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden
Description The Hidden is a black ninja-themed zombie. While it may seem weak to any unsuspecting player, it can hide from many towers, being able to easily sneak by an ill-prepared defense. It can also be spawned from a Mystery when it is killed. Hiddens share their camouflage ability with other event zombies, like Ghosts and Shadows. Appearance The Hidden has a black torso and legs, with a navy blue head and arms. However, its head is hidden by a ninja mask which only allows the player to see its 'eyes'. Fighting Hiddens Hiddens can be killed rather easily by any tower that can detect them: * Patrols, at any level ** Level 4 and 5 Patrol guns and tank turrets can't detect and shoot the Hidden. * Cryo-Gunners, level 4 and onward. * Mortars, level 4 and onward. * Elves, level 3 and onward. * Commandos, level 3 and onward. * Phasers, at any level. ** Not recommended, as Phasers are extremely inefficient. * Scouts, at level 5. **Not recommended as your sole defense for hiddens, as it takes a lot to upgrade them to level 5. * Snipers, level 3 and onward. * Tubers, level 3 and onward. * Soldiers level 3 and onward. * Aviators, level 3 and onward. ** A level 3 Aviator can share Hidden detection with nearby towers. ** Level 2 Aviator can drop bombs that hit hidden. * Barracks, at any level. ** Note that the soldiers spawned by Barracks damage any zombies they touch for 3 health, but actually target and shoot Hiddens at level 3. Sending The Hidden It is best to send Hiddens when your opponent has weak Hidden defense. Hiddens have 10 health each and it takes only 10 of them to kill your opponent, and they are cheap for their power. However, as the game progresses, they become quite weak. If a team has good Hidden defense only at the front of the map, you can spawn Hiddens behind their defense using Mysteries; this is a bit more costly however, and can only be done after Wave 14. Tips * Cryo-Gunners cannot target Hiddens directly, but they will freeze Hiddens if they are near other zombies that are being frozen. *Similarly, Flamethrowers cannot target Hiddens directly, but they will set Hiddens on fire if they are in the way of the flame stream. * An easy way to deal with Hiddens is to use Patrols; they are very cheap for their power and have Hidden detection at level 1. (So do Phasers, but is ineffective in lower levels) * Do not send Hiddens if you know any member on the opponent team has Patrols or Aviators; Patrols are a cheap anti-Hidden tower and Aviators can grant any tower near it Hidden detection at level 3. * The Hidden costs a total of $6 per 1 health. * Despite Commander not being able to shoot his pistol at Hiddens. The Commander can send Strykers that behave similar to Patrol and Airstrikes. Category:Zombies